Nos encontraremos otra vez
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: AU. Etsuko Amane es la reencarnación de una princesa celestial. Después de que sus parientes la manden lejos para no verla, ella se encuentra con un chico que resulta ser su amor de su vida pasada. Lograra ella, luchar y ganar por su amor? O la tragedia llegara a ellos, otra vez en esta nueva vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo la historia y la protagonista son mías.**

**Hola! Hoy quiero presentarles una historia que he tenido en la cabeza desde siempre, creo que desde que recuerdo, la empece a escribir y borrar por que no me gustaba como me quedaba. Hace poco m acorde d ella y se me ocurrió usar a Subaru como protagonista masculino. Y gracias a el, la historia ha empezado a tomar forma. Espero les guste. Besos! *w***

_"Esta es una vieja leyenda de un amor que terminó en tragedia..._

_Ella era una princesa del reino de los cielos, tenia un hermoso cabello rubio dorado como los rayos del sol, los ojos azul claro, de día; de noche sus cabellos se tornaban rubio plateado como la luna, como las estrellas, y sus ojos se volvían de un color azul intenso. Podría decirse que cambiaba con el día y la noche, por que ella era parte de la naturaleza. Tenia todos los poderes de esta, hacia crecer las plantas, controlaba el fuego y el agua, el viento, la tierra, los truenos, cualquier cosa. Vivía en su hermoso palacio, tenía unas fuentes enormes en su hermoso jardín. El lugar que mas le gustaba era en el jardín trasero, donde había un enorme y hermoso árbol de cerezos, se sentaba frente a el, a sentir la naturaleza todo el tiempo. Cada vez que alguien iba a atacar el reino, ella, al ser descendiente de la realeza, y tener poderes, era la protectora del reino. La naturaleza y todo el reino vivía gracias a ella, llevaba dos aretes de estrella, una en cada oreja, y en la oreja izquierda tenía otra perforación de una luna, y en la derecha una del sol.__ Y siempre estuvo enamorada de el..._

_El era un caballero en ese mismo reino, era un intermediario entre el cielo, la tierra, e infratierra. Tenía el cabellos rosa claro casi tirándole a blanco, unos hermosos ojos rojos, era el hombre mas guapo en todo el reino, pero el solo tenía ojos para ella, la había amado desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Su trabajo consistía en hacer acuerdos entre los tres reinos para que existiera la paz. Y era el encargado de proteger a la princesa. Ya que lo que le sucediese a ella lo sufriría el Reino entero. __El la había amado desde el primer momento en que la conoció..._

_Habia sido hace mas de mil lunas y soles, no podrían tener mas de siete años. Ella estaba tratando de alcanzar una flor de cerezo de uno de los árboles del castillo. El la vio a lo lejos era obvio que sabia de quien se trataba, la princesa, pero a pesar de lo que todos decían de que era la única esperanza del universo, el solo la veía como una chiquilla mas, y aparte una torpe, el fue caminando hasta el árbol para alcanzar la flor de cerezo para ella, cuando la rama se rompió, y la princesa le cayo encima. El solo pudo pensar en lo tonta que era esa niña. _

_Ella se disculpó con el y el solo bufo, se levantaron del piso y el empezó a caminar para irse pero ella lo jalo del brazo, y le pidió que se quedaran juntos, se sentaron y así permanecieron hasta el atardecer. Ella le contaba cosas y el solo escuchaba, no decía nada, pero ella sabia que el la escuchaba. _

_A pesar de que pasaron los años, su rutina seguía siendo la misma, se sentaban frente al gran árbol de cerezo mientras ella le platicaba y el la escuchaba, a veces le contestaba preguntas ocasionales que ella le hacia, aunque se sonrojaba cada vez que ella se dirigía directamente a el. Durante esos años de amistad habían sido felices pero en ellos había nacido algo mas que un sentimiento de amistad, el se ponía mas nervioso de costumbre, se sonrojaba y balbuceaba mas, golpeaba mas cosas, y a ella la hacia reír, le encantaba ese lado infantil que a veces el podía llegar a tener, a pesar de los años. Ella se sonrojaba con mucha frecuencia, y siempre existía en ella, ese irregular revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago, estar con el la hacia sentir feliz.._

_A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había confesado sus sentimientos hacia el otro, todo el mundo sabia que se amaban, y apoyaban su amor._

_Los reyes sabían que su hija había encontrado al amor de su vida, todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, el aire era mas puro; parecía que la naturaleza era feliz con su felicidad. Ellos sabían que la profecía decía, claramente el poder mas grande que podía adquirir su hija solo despertaría al encontrar a su ser amado. Pero ella, tenía que encontrarlo y decírselo y debía corresponderle. Los reyes lo sabia. Y habían esperado por años, a que se confesaran pero no lo hacían._

_El día del festival de los cerezos, los reyes decidieron anunciar el compromiso "arreglado" de su hija con aquel caballero, a pesar que era un acuerdo, arreglado por los reyes y la mama del caballero, tampoco es como que a ellos les desagradara; de hecho era el favor mas grande que podían hacerle a su amor que mantenían en secreto hasta para si mismos. _

_Ellos se divirtieron mucho, jugaron, comieron, y cuando llego el momento de los fuegos artificiales el le regalo un hermoso anillo, a modo de anillo de compromiso. Todos estaban muy felices festejando..._

_Pero la felicidad estaba a punto de acabar, la reina de infratierra había venido a atacar al reino de los cielos, alegaba ser ella la que debía casarse con el caballero, y llena de ira y celos, decidió ir a atacar a la princesa, la cual empezó a defender su reino, pero la reina de infratierra empezó a conjurar un hechizo, y empezó a controlar a la princesa, mientras todos sus secuaces ya habían congelado a todos, hasta a los reyes y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos tres, __la princesa se volvió completamente bajo el control de la reina, __su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos azules una vez llenos de vida se tornaron rojos, vacíos. Su rubio cabello se obscureció hasta ser negro, la reina la obligo a pelear a muerte con el caballero cuando al fin lo hirió gravemente, el le dijo que la quería, ella logro escapar un momento del hechizo con sus poderes encerró a los secuaces en una urna, pero en su descuido la reina la encerró en infratierra.__ mientras el caballero con sus últimas fuerzas mato a la reina y murió el..._

_Los habitantes, se descongelaron cuando la reina murió, y vieron con horror los cuerpos inertes del caballero y la reina. Pero a la princesa no la hallaron por ningún lado solo encontraron el anillo que el le regalo, a modo de despedida lanzaron el anillo al reino de la tierra, el cual callo como estrella fugaz y desapareció el cielo lloro su pérdida. La pérdida de el alma de ese reino, la despedida de dos personas que se aman, y nunca confesaron sus sentimientos. Si hubiese sido así, las cosas serian diferentes? _

_Seguro que se encontrará con su antigua dueña aquel anillo, alguna vez, al igual que el caballero se encontrará con su princesa..."_

—Y que fue lo que ocurrió con el anillo?

—Nadie lo sabe, pero se cree, que la reencarnación de aquella princesa lo va a encontrar de nuevo.

—Pues yo creo que ese es un cuento de niñas!

—Vamos Subaru! Tu me pediste que te la contara.

—Y-yo, lo sé mamá.-dijo Subaru sonrojado. Christa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Por favor dejen comentarios, si les gusto, si no. Tratare de actualizar cada viernes.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo la historia y la protagonista son mías.**

**Hola chicas! Me alegro mucho recibir comentarios! Y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste. **

ETSUKO POV

Hoy no iba a ser un lindo día, o al menos eso creo yo, es muy difícil para mi algo como esto.

Hola mi nombre es Etsuko Kiyomi Tengo 16 años, acabo de mudarme, y hoy será mi primer día de escuela, físicamente soy: bajita, de buen cuerpo, tengo ojos color azul Aqua, y el cabello, largo ondulado, de color rubio dorado peinado de lado. Tiendo a ser muy sentimentalista, siempre tiendo a ser muy empatica y sumamente hipersensible,e gustan mucho los dulces, y tengo la extraña habilidad de aprender rápido cualquier cosa, tocar instrumentos, aprender matemáticas, ciencias, idiomas, soy buena escritora, y me desenvuelvo bien en actividades artísticas de cualquier tipo: baile, canto, dibujo, pintura, escultura, etc. Además de que tengo una gran imaginación, siempre estoy recordando cosas que se que no he vivido, al menos no en esta vida. Aunque no soy muy buena con los deportes, de hecho soy algo torpe para eso. Una vez trate de trepar un árbol ye caí, cuando jugamos en la escuela algo que tenga que ver con pelotas, siempre caen en mi cabeza o en mi cara.

Por si todo lo que les acabo de contar sobre mi no fuese raro hay algo que es aún más extraño. Tengo poderes. Bueno algo así, creo...

Independientemente de eso, por alguna razón no soy muy buena entablando amistad con nadie.

En mi otra escuela, todos me odiaban por ser la alumna ejemplar, y porque se me daba bien hacer todo, pero yo no lo hacia con esa intención, simplemente así me salía hacer las cosas. Cuando trataba de salir mal en la escuela, ni siquiera así dejaban de ódiarme, todos siempre se inventaban algún rumor feo sobre mi, y si se acercaban a hablar conmigo siempre era porque necesitaban algo.

Cuando alguien me molestaba llegaba a llorar a casa, mis padre consolaban y me decían, que estaban orgullosos de mi, y que no me sintiera mal, que yo era una niña especial. Lamentablemente ellos murieron, hace un año, me quede a cargo de unos parientes que se hicieron cargo de mi hasta la semana pasada, ya que sin sentir mucho aprecio por mi, me transfirieron a una escuela cara en otro lugar, me pusieron un pequeño departamento, dijeron que con tal de que no estuviera cerca para avergonzarlos me darían lo que necesitara, comida, ropa, casa, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos. Aunque yo solo pedía lo que necesitaba, y nada mas. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí alistándome para ir a la escuela, donde seguramente todo será igual.

Y si lo que les he contado sobre mi no es lo suficientemente raro. Ahí les va otra cosa. Tengo poderes. Bueno al menos creo que eso son. Siempre he hacho cosas que otras personas no pueden. Por ejemplo el día puede volverse nublado y puede llover si me pongo a llorar. O puede hacer un calor del infierno si me enojo. Todos los animales me quieren. Todos esos perros callejeros y agresivos que tratan de morder a todos son dóciles conmigo. También las plantas reciente mi estado de humor.

Esa es la razón por que avergüenzo a mi familia. Pero yo ya aprendí a lidiar con ello.

Me termine de poner el lujos uniforme, desayune, y me fui hacia la escuela, aún era temprano, no quería llegar tarde, pero como tenía mucho tiempo, fui caminando por la calle viendo las diversas tiendas, de camino a la escuela.

Hasta que vi una que llamo mi atención. Era una tienda antigua, con muchas clases de cosas, muebles, adornos, vajillas, y joyas...

Por alguna razón sentí que debía entrar, ahí vi a una amable señorita, puliendo un jarrón. Me puse a ver todo lo que había en la tienda hasta que algo llamo mi atención...

Era un anillo muy hermoso, con un zafiro que tenía grabada un sol y una luna con una estrella, hecho de oro. Con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes al rededor. Cuando lo vi, sentí que venia a mi el recuerdo de algo muy extraño, todo era como un flashazo, nada exacto.

La encargada de la tienda me miro con una sonrisa.

—Si te gusta puedes llevártelo.

—Si, pero no tengo como pagarlo, y debe ser muy costoso. No parece cualquier anillo.

—Y no lo es. Pero considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

—No, como cree? No puedo aceptarlo.-le dije con la cara roja, y muy apenada.

—Insisto. Creo que ese anillo es perfecto para ti.-dijo mirándome como si tratara de decirme que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Muchas gracias.- dije e hice una reverencia.

—No hay de que. Suerte en tu primer día de escuela.

—Gracias. Hasta luego—dije y salí de ahí con el anillo puesto. Justo cuando empezaba a ver a los alumnos que iban camino a la escuela me di cuanta de algo, yo jamás le dije cuando era mi cumpleaños, ni que era mi primer día de escuela. Trate de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, igual tenía que tratar de estar completamente serena para mi primer día de clases.

Fui a la dirección a recoger mi horario, y me dirigí a mi salón, cuando llegue estaba lleno, y el maestro me hizo pasar al frente para presentarme.

—Hola! Mi nombre es Etsuko Kiyomi. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Mientras me presentaba note que había un chico muy guapo debo de admitir, de cabello rosa muy clarito casi blanco, y un par de hermoso ojos rojos, no se porque al mirarlo trataba de recordar algo pero, no podía. Tsk! Que frustrante. El maestro me mando a sentarme junto a el, el cual al verme, me miro como si ya me hubiera visto antes. Pero al notar que yo también lo veía, se sonrojo y se giró a otro lado.

Estuve prestando atención a todas las clases, los maestros fueron muy amables conmigo, al parecer tenían buenas referencias de mi. En cuanto a mis compañeros, no era muy de su agrado, sobre todo de las chicas. Todas me odiaban. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos me empujaban o me ponían el pie, aunque estoy mas que acostumbrada a eso. Jamás en toda mi vida he tenido algún amigo o amiga. Ya que ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra.

En una de las innumerables veces que me tiraron, caí a los pies del chico guapo de mi grupo, el solo me miro con extrañeza y me ayudo a parar. En cuanto tome su mano sentí que un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en que de verdad quería recordar algo mientras miraba sus ojos. Note un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—gracias...—trate de agradecerle, pero una voz chillona me interrumpió.

—Subaru-kun! No deberías ayudar a esta tipa.-dijo con desprecio viendo en mi dirección. Y luego se empezó a burlar con sus amigas.

—tsk! Cállense.—dijo enojado Subaru, mientras golpeaba la pared.- por que no pueden dejar de molestar a cada chica en la escuela con la que me cruzo, mierda, ya me tienen cansado.

—Subaru-kun no te enojes.—dijo la chica.

—como no quieren que me enoje, joder, si siempre están fastidiándome y acosándome Kurumi, ahora váyanse y déjenme tranquilo.

Las chicas se fueron muy indignadas, y me miraron por ultima vez con odio.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Etsuko Kiyomi.—dije haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

—a-ah! Si lo se.—dijo secamente y se fue dejándome con cara de "what"

Bueno supongo que yo no fui hecha para tener amigos. No se porque creí que el iba a ser mi primer amigo, pero veo que me equivoque. Por alguna razón, eso me dolía demasiado, me hacia sentir mal...pero que estoy diciendo? El no es nada mío! Pero siento como si lo conociera de toda mi vida y no se que hacer.

En cuanto acabaron las clases, salí corriendo de ahí, quería ir a casa tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando iba caminando hacia la casa, me fije si estaba abierta la tienda de esta mañana, pero el local estaba cerrado, y yo que quería agradecerle a la encargada por el regalo de hoy. Igual ya podría agradécele algún otro día. Decidí ir al supermercado a comprar algo para comer ya que en casa no tenía nada. El supermercado no quedaba lejos de la escuela, así que fui hacia allá.

Cuando iba volviendo con mis compras vi un letrero donde decía que se buscaba personal, en una tienda, para atender la caja, el local estaba ubicado en el pequeño centro comercial que había cerca de ahí. Decidí que pasaría a preguntar después de ir a casa a dejar las cosas y cambiarme.

Mas tarde fui al centro comercial a preguntar por el empleo, el cual por alguna razón me otorgaron muy fácilmente, me dijeron que comenzaba mañana mismo. Es una tienda de ropa para chicas. Me puse muy feliz de haber encontrado un empleo, así me podría distraer por las tardes, ya que la tarea solo me tomaba cuestión de segundos el realizarla, y me quedaba mucho tiempo libre. Además así podría juntar mi propio dinero.

Con esa felicidad me fui a dormir esperando como siempre desde que tengo memoria, que mañana fuese un día mejor.

SUBARU POV

Hoy es un día, muy raro, lo note desde que desperté, eso no me agrada. Siempre he vivido con mi madre...Christa. Una mujer amable y sumamente hermosa. La quiero mucho ella es todo para mi. Y aun así a veces siento como que algo me falta.

—Subaru, te prepare el almuerzo.—dijo la voz de mi madre, cuando me vio bajar por las escaleras. Yo me sonroje.

—G-gracias mamá!.—dije casi gritando.

—Subaru! Que hijo tan bonito tengo, eres tan dulce.—dijo mi madre abrazándome.—Además que ya estas grande, ahora eres mucho mas grande que yo, has crecido mucho, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi vida.

Yo la abrace también y nos sentamos a desayunar. Mi mamá se levanto en cuanto termino, me besó la frente y se fue. Ella es una mujer muy exitosa, luego de que mi padre la violara y ella lo corriera, ella se esforzó mucho para sacarme adelante, ahora es dueña de una tienda de ropa muy reconocida, en el centro comercial. Por lo que se ahora están buscando ayuda para atender la caja.

Me levante y me fui a la escuela, siempre he sido un buen alumno, me esfuerzo por sacar buenas notas para que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mi. Aunque se que es mi culpa que ella sea infeliz, y que a veces tenga pesadillas en las noches, se que soy el monstruo por el cual sufre la mujer mas maravillosa de este mundo. Aún así ella decidió tenerme y trabajar duro para sacarme adelante, jamás le acepto ni un solo centavo a mi padre.

Cuando llegue al salón ya habían llegado casi todos los estudiantes, me senté y casi enseguida llego el profesor, nos informó que Isabel Stevenson volvió a Inglaterra, y que tendríamos una nueva compañera. En eso llego la chica nueva, realmente no me importa quien haya llegado.

—Hola! Mi nombre es Etsuko Kiyomi. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

La escuche decir, tenía una voz melodiosa y armónica, que me sonaba muy familiar. Cuando alce la vista, pude ver que me miraba como si me estuviera reconociendo, cuando me fije mejor en ella, note que a mi también se me hacia conocida, camino hasta sentarse en la banca de a lado mío, donde se sentaba Isabel, cuando noté que no nos habíamos quitado la mirada de encima sentí mis mejillas arder y me voltee al otro lado, entre cada clase la veía caminar y ser empujada por las chicas, sobre todo Kurumi, como me molesta es chica, desde inicios de este año, estamos a mitad de año, se proclamó la presidenta de mi club de fans, Y no dejan de acosar a todas las chicas que si quiera se cruzaron en el camino conmigo. Ya no las soporto. Hasta el momento en que aventó a la chica nueva al piso justo a mis pies. Mi primera reacción fue tenderle la mano. Al sentir su mano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda, y me hizo estremecer al parecer ella sufrió lo mismo que yo, me sonroje al instante, al mirarla a los ojos, sentía que tenía que recordar algo, pero no podía.

—Gracias...—apenas y alcanzó a decir la chica. Pero la espantosa voz de Kurumi la interrumpió.

—Subaru-kun! No deberías ayudar a esta tipa.—dijo Kurumi, con desprecio viendo a la chica nueva. Y luego se empezó a burlar con sus amigas.

—Tsk! Cállense.—dije mas que enojado, furioso, como se atreven? Sin poder contenerlo golpee la pared.- por que no pueden dejar de molestar a cada chica en la escuela con la que me cruzo?! Mierda, ya me tienen cansado.

—Subaru-kun no te enojes.—dijo Kurumi con su maldito tono más falso que nada.

—como no quieren que me enoje, joder, si siempre están fastidiándome y acosándome Kurumi, ahora váyanse y déjenme tranquilo.

Kurumi y su séquito se fueron muy indignadas, y miraron por ultima vez a la chica nueva con odio.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Etsuko Kiyomi.—dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia. Supongo que lo hizo para agradéceme, pero por alguna razón, ella hacia que me pusiera nervioso.

—A-ah! Si lo se.—le dije secamente y me fui dejándola ahí parada, mi madre no aprobaría eso, que trate así a una mujer, pero es que estoy tan nervioso, mi corazón late con fuerza. Esto no tiene sentido.

En cuanto acabaron las clases, me fui como siempre tratando de evitar al grupito de Kurumi, quería ir a casa tan pronto como fuera posible.

En cuanto llegue hice mi tarea,prepare la cena y me quede encerrado en mi cuarto hasta la hora de cenar, que mi mama llego.

—Hola Subaru!—dijo mi madre dándome un beso y una abrazo.-que tal la escuela?

—B-bien.—le dije sonrojado, la verdad no puedo acostumbrarme al cariño de ninguna mujer, y menos de ni madre, la cual sufre por mi culpa.

—me alegro!.—dijo sinceramente mi mama.-ya encontramos a una chica para que nos ayude en la tienda. Así yo me encargare en la mañana, y la otra chica en la tarde y podré volver temprano a casa otra vez!

—oh! Q-que bien.—fue lo único que logre decir. Mi madre me sonrió con cariño.

—Bueno, sube a dormir, yo lavare los platos.—dijo mi madre empujándome hacia la escalera.

—B-buenas noches.—le dije.

—Buenas noches.—dijo sonriéndome.

Me fui a dormir, tratando de no pensar en lo extraño que fue el día de hoy para mi. Hasta que de pronto me quede dormido.

—Ahh! Detente, por favor! Detente!.—me desperté cuando escuche unos gritos desesperados. Otra vez no. Maldito viejo, jamás le perdonare lo que le hizo a mi madre, jamás me perdonare lo que yo le hice a ella. Fui corriendo a la habitación de mi madre.—Déjame! Por favor déjame!

Mi madre imploraba, y yo me acerque a ella para despertarla.

—Mama?! Estas bien?—ella abrió los ojos, y me miro con cara de terror. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados a causa del pánico.

—Aléjate de mi Karl, déjame en paz.—dijo llorando.

—No, mama soy Subaru.—le dije con calma. Igual ya estaba acostumbrado a que me confundiera con ese hombre. Igual yo soy exactamente igual al infeliz que le arruino la vida a mi madre, yo también se la arruine.

—Subaru?—dijo reconociéndome, y una expresión de socio cruzo por su cara.—Perdóname Subaru, lo hice de nuevo, no es cierto?

—E-esta bien m-mama.—le dije. Ella me miro y me abrazo.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo hoy?—me dijo llorando de nuevo.

—S-si mama.—y ahí me quede con ella cuidándola hasta que se quedo dormida, cuidando a mi madre.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por favor déjenme su comentario con su opinión! Besos! Bye-bye!**


End file.
